


Mac + fall + broken bone

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Recovery, Team as Family, fall - Freeform, kitchen accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac falls when he tries to get something out of the kitchen cupboard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mac + fall + broken bone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Broken bones’ prompt in Februwhump

Mac wakes in a good mood. They have a couple of days off, since Jack needs to re-up his medical clearance for his gun-license. He can´t wait to tackle some chores that he postponed too often. So he gets up, takes a shower and dresses casual for a day at home.

Bozer was called into the lab, but he left breakfast out, so Mac grabs it and heads out to the sundeck to enjoy some breakfast outside.

While eating he thinks about what he wants to do today. He expects Jack to be done around four and he invited him for dinner. Maybe he should finish some of the projects he started and that are gathering dust in the garage. Yeah, that is what he is going to do. He gets up, dumps his plate and mug in the dishwasher and makes his way to the garage. He drives the jeep out of the garage and gathers all the stuff he needs. Bozer wanted to keep some chickens so they always have fresh eggs and less food that would go to waste. But since they are on the road quite some time, he has been thinking about an automatic feeder and watering robot of some sorts. He has the ideas in his head and he knows how to construct it, so he sets to work.

Two hours later, he needs something he can use to stabilize the corn. Thinking what he can use, he decides that he probably can find something that will fit in the kitchen. Going into the kitchen will also give him the opportunity to get a snack and something to drink. Now that he thinks of a snack, he’s suddenly hungry. Opening the fridge, he finds some left over pizza. He should warm it, but he is too hungry, so he eats the pizza as it is. While he munches on the slice, he scans the kitchen until his eyes falls on a bowl he can use. It is on the top shelf, so he climbs on the kitchen counter to retrieve it. Is it his greasy fingers, he doesn´t now, but the next moment there is that dreaded feeling of falling and with a yelp he ends flat on his back on the kitchen floor.

The fall knocked the wind out of him and he hurt himself, nothing too bad, but it takes him a couple of minutes to catch his breath and get up. He is sore and his back hurts. He laughs at his own stupidity. Instead of getting a stepladder, no he had to do it the stupid way.

Rubbing his sore back, he gets the stepladder and gets the bowl. Finishing the first phase of his automatic chicken feeder. By the time he is happy with the result, it is way over lunch time so he decides to make himself some ramen. His back still hurts, he must have injured it more than he thought. When he sits down with his ramen, pain shoots through his lower back. Not good. He gets up again and the pain is better, so he eats his lunch standing. When he is finished, he goes back to the garage to clean up, but he stops when the pain becomes more pronounced. Maybe he needs some rest, he will feel better by the time Bozer and Jack get back. Laying down on his back hurts, so he tries to get in a more comfortable position. Turning on the television on Nat Geo, he closes his eyes.

* * *

Jack passed his physical without any problems and they were able to finish early so he picked up some beers and snacks and decides to go early to Mac. Maybe he can help with whatever Mac is working on or they can watch a movie. When he arrives at Mac´s, his jeep is on the driveway, so he’s probably working on some project. Walking inside, it is empty, so he walks through the connecting door into the house? Dumping the snacks and beer on the kitchen counter, he walks further. The house is quiet, maybe Mac is taking a nap, which wouldn´t be strange since they had back to back missions for the last couple of weeks. And as expected, he finds Mac asleep on the couch. He carefully drapes a blanket over Mac and gets a beer and some chips and changes the channel. Mac fell asleep watching some documentary.

* * *

Mac wakes to the sound of a belch, Jack …

He blinks open his eyes, ‘hey Jack.’

‘Hey kid.’

‘How long have you been here?’

‘Oh, an hour or two. You clearly needed the rest, good for you. What were you doing?’

‘I finished the first part of that chicken feeder.’

‘Bozer still wants chickens, hm…?’

Mac can’t prevent a groan slipping out when he sits up. Jack is immediately on high alert.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong. I’m just stiff from sleeping in an awkward position.’

‘Yeah, maybe at my age, but a young man like you?’

Mac gets up and it is clear he tries to hide a limp.’

Are you sure you are OK?’

‘Yeah, I just fell earlier and it just bruised. Nothing to worry about.’

He limps to the bathroom and when he sits down on the toilet, he groans, pain shoots through his lower back again. When he is done, het gets up and checks his back in the mirror, it is peppered with bruises, but one really stands out, the skin swollen and Mac knows what bone is located underneath the skin. He probably bruised his tail bone. Not wanting the worry Jack more than he already is, he leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Jack is sure Mac hurt himself more than he is telling. The kid is in pain but Jack knows better than to confront the kid, he will only become more stubborn.

When Mac returns from the bathroom, he can tell Mac is in pain but he pretends nothing is wrong.

‘Why don’t you sit down and we can watch a movie?’

‘Nah, I’m good.’

Now Jack is certain Mac is hurting more than he leads on.

‘Kid, I know you are in pain and by the looks of it, you have more than, bruises.’

‘I’m fine Jack, like I said, I’m sore.’

‘How did you fall?’

‘By trying to take something….’ Mac trails off.

‘Specifics Mac, how high? How did you land?’

‘On my butt and back. Look Jack, it’s just bruises.’

‘Let me see.’

‘No.’

Jack loos at Mac in surprise, ‘Mac, you know I’m not going to let go, so you might as well show me the bruises.’

Jack moves forward to lift Mac’s shirt, who wants to take a step back but he stumbles. It is clear he is surprised too. Jack immediately leaps forward and grabs Mac under the arm.

‘Do you have weakness in your legs?’

‘They tingle.’

‘OK, that’s it, we’re going to Medical.’

‘It’s probably nothing.’ Mac tries, but he knows he lost this round.

‘We’re not taking any chances, Mac, what if you injured your back?’

‘It’s not my back.’

‘And since when are you doctor?’

Mac lifts his shirt and pulls his trousers down.’

‘Oh, I see.’ Jack starts laughing.’

‘I’m glad my injury amuses you.’

‘I’m sorry, but I think you broke your tail bone. But I’m happy to lend you my donut cushion you always make fun off.’

Mac rolls his eyes.

‘I’m sorry Mac, I know how much it hurts. But I will feel better if we make a quick stop at medical. That way we are sure there is nothing really wrong.’

‘Yeah, OK.’

Mac limps towards the jeep.

‘What are you doing Mac?’

‘The jeep is higher, if I sit down In your car, I’m never getting out again.’

‘Fair enough.’

Jack gets in the jeep and drives them to the Phoenix. All eyes are on the duo when they enter the medical ward.

‘How can we help you Mac?’

‘Who says I am the one needing help?’

‘well, you are the one limping, so…’

The nurse looks expectantly at him.

‘Yeah, well I fell backwards on my butt and my lower back hurts and there is a tingling sensation in my legs.’

‘OK, let’s get you in a gown while I call the doctor. He will want to perform an exam and an x-ray.’

The nurse opens one of the cupboards and hands him a gown to change in.

‘Exam?’ Mac looks less convinced this was a good idea.

‘Jack, can you wait outside, please?’ the nurse gently pushes him out in front of her, ‘and you change, Mac.’

Mac changes. He doesn´t have to wait long before the doctor enters.

‘Hi Mac, Anna told me you took a tumble. How high was the fall?’

‘Not that high, 5 feet?

Mac turns around and shows his back. The doctor gently palpates his back. It is swollen and Mac tries to contain a groan that escapes him when the doctor presses on a tender spot.

‘OK Mac, I’m fairly certain you fractured your coccyx. I’ll take an x-ray to confirm.’

Mac nods. A technician enters with a portable x-ray machine. He asks Mac to sit down while he makes an image and then to stand up. After that Mac needs to wait for the results, but since the images are digital, a diagnosis is reached fairly quickly.

‘It is definitely a fractured coccyx and I can’t see any other damage to your spine, so you are lucky, well, all things considering.’

Mac looks a bit nervous, ‘ do you need to do an exam?’

The doctor smiles, ‘ you mean a rectal exam?’

Mac nods a bit unsure.

‘No, they do that to determine the mobility of the coccyx, but I determined the degree of motion by having the sitting and standing x-ray.’ He smiles again, who told you about the exam?’

‘Jack did, he once busted his coccyx in the army.’

The doctor laughs, oh, I can see it.’

‘So now what?’

‘First you will need to apply cold and hot compresses to lessen the pain. Use a coccygeal cushion, not a donut one.’

‘OK.’

‘How long will this take to heal?’

‘Average recovery time for a fractured tail bone can take up to twelve weeks.’

‘Twelve weeks?’

‘Young adults recover faster than older ones, so let’s see. I will give you exercises to strengthen the muscles around the coccyx. These include your stomach muscles and those of the pelvic floor. Proper posture can help. Sit with your back against the chair and avoid sloughing. When you sleep, use a firm matrass and lay on your side with a pillow between your knees.’

Mac sighs, he isn’t looking forward to the next couple of weeks, but he only has himself to blame.

‘Thanks doc.’

‘You’re welcome Mac, if there is anything, just call me.’

‘I will.’

Mac leaves the room and Jack gest up.

‘So?’

‘Fractured coccyx.’

‘What is that?’

‘Tail bone.’

‘Did they do the exam?’

‘No Jack, they didn’t. Look, you are getting to much enjoyment out of this.’

‘I’m sorry, so do we need to pick up my cushion?’

‘No, but we do need to make a stop at CVS.’


End file.
